fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vreen Tezca
Vreen Tezca (Also Known as Bianca neva) is an Original character created by Athorment on June 4th, 2013. She is going to be a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy and the fourth concept for the group. Application Info Character Application Pending *Name: Vreen Tezca (Bianca Neva) *Age: 25 years old. (Gamor Age: 19 Years old ) *Monster type: Tartarus Ice demon breed (Prefers Human Form) *Glamor Object: Piercing *Grade: freshman *Favorite class: Expressive Arts. *Worst class: Monster P.E. *Registered class: Human Studies (Obligatory) *Passed Classes: None Yet *Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia. *Natural weapons: Claws, horns, Teeth and Ice Affinity *Trained weapons: Floating ice Wing/claws. *Weakness: Hot Iron breaks clean through her ice constructs with ease, Electricty might jump from ice to her given enough voltage. Fire, If used on floating pieces of ice, she immediately lose control over them. Ironically, extreme cold will force her spirit demon arms out which can be hard to control if she feels freezing on her monster form. She has normal human-like resistance so get past her ice or find an opening and you can harm her with anything. Use Corrosive/Burning weapons or Stab (and keep the weapon inside for a few moments) to really hurt her. She can also be vulnerable to elemental magic. *Major Skills: -Bound Weapons. From her back, two spirit-like arms can pop up and be encased on ice to work as a new set of wing-like clawed arms. They seem to have a bit of a mind of it's own, so it's hard for her to bend them to her will. Due to this she tries to contain the arms inside herself, which makes her feel like she is freezing all the time. -Ice Demon Aura. Her Aura is concealed within a cold mist, making Aura reading and mind reading slightly harder. It also makes the temperature on her surroundings drop 5°C in a set radius. -Blood Regeneration. Her blood is dark blue and never comes out in large quantities. When it does, it drops in temperature and freezes over the wound for the skin to repair itself. A similar effect can be obtained if you encase her on normal ice, but it only naturally speeds up her healing slightly beyond human capabilities (A bullet wound took near 3 years to heal completely on it's own). *Minor Skills: -Levitation. Always seen floating to move around. Can reach higher than most with this skill, but is actually quite slow while doing it. She has height speed but lacks horizontal speed. -Element Immunity. Using Ice on her just makes her stronger since she just needs to touch it with her hands to start adding it to her own ice. Water tends to have a similar result, her "Ice Demon Aura" skill stronger when on direct contact causes liquids to freeze. She can't freeze Enchanted water nor others' blood. -Aura-reading. She is capable of telling the mood status of others. *Personality: blunt, irritability, perfectionism, passiveness, antisocial, pessimistic against others, sees for herself only, sees people as either nuisances or useful contacts (mostly the former), prone to verbally lash out, observant, Admires those who have a darker side to them that they control, mocks and hates those who can't. *Likes: slashing weapons, opaque colors, nocturnal animals like bats, spicy food, sunny days, seed foods, cold wind, hot clothing like sweaters and the such, Fire, books of the occult. *Dislikes: bludgeoning weapons, religious people, Frozen/cold foods, Loud noises, Quick paced music, being stabbed, insects, Cold weather, hail. *Extra Notes: -Her horns are ice. They have that dark blue coloration because they have frozen blood encased into them. -She never blames the Demon soul as another being. For her, both human and demon are one and the same. If she meets someone who blames it on a personality disorder or a "dark side", she won't believe them or count it as a valid reason behind poor behavior. *History: -She was born by a process called soul-bonding when her human mother played a little too much with Occult magic books and accidentally summoned an ice demon. The demon tried to connect a piece of it's soul to the human to ensure it would be staying on this realm. In the middle of the process the demon was expelled back, but not before it could get a firm grip of the woman's soul. The spirit of the demon's hands remained attached and merged with the soul of Vreen's mother. To get rid of the invader, her body turned to creating a new body for it. She died when Vreen was born. Her mother's family tried to accept her and raised her the best they could until she was 13 years old when, tired of the judging eyes of society and the fear she sensed inside her own family she snapped and her demonic arms were released for the first time. It didn't end well for anyone who tried to calm her down and she locked herself inside the girl's bathroom at school. It took 3 days to get her out of it. Her family and the local priest waited outside and talked to her. She was forgiven and thus she accepted to perform an exorcism that would "get rid of the demon inside her". However, as the soul was being pulled out, part of her human soul was pulled out as well and she panicked. Her body transformed and killed the priest to stop the ceremony. This time it wasn't the demon, it was her and as she stared into the eyes filled with fear and hatred of those around her she realized That the other soul inside of her... was still her somehow. She had reacted in self-defense and tried to apologize with teary eyes. An officer assumed she was going to attack and shot her in the chest. She was thought dead, but her body froze on that age as it focused on healing itself. After 6 years of healing she woke up and freed herself. Seeking not to repeat the same mistake, she robbed from different shops and left her homeland. She became a wanderer for a while until she found refugee in an old town and under the basement of a library where she would help arrange the books. However, with Age and the weather, the demon part of her soul became increasingly difficult to keep in check and one night she received a letter which sounded to good to be true, but still her only best shot. Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. *The name "Vreen Tezca" is inspired on Homestuck troll "Vrizka". Part of it is also a reference to "Brin", a friend of Fera. In Spanish, "Ventizca" means "Blizzard". Separating the letters gives you "Ven Tizca", the base for the small word play and a reference to her ice powers. *She is the connection between Athorment's ''MonsterAcademy ''and ''EscuelaMedianoche ''Headcanons/Lores. His main character on the latter group Demian Loathe is a tartarus demon while Vreen is the daughter of one of the same lore. *There are various Ice related characters in the academy, but they are all males so there's no Ice Area for prospective females. She changes this. Gallery MA-Vreen_references_by_athorment.png|References in Application livestream_august_16th_Vreen_by_athorment-d6ighuk.png|Drawin in a Livestream (August 16th) ma_academystuck_sprites_Vreen.png|AcademyStuck Vreen MA-2nd year_Vreen_by_Athorment.png|Sophomore Outfit MA-Vreen_Itachi_Halloween_by_Athorment.png|As Itachi Uchiha for Halloween ma_Vreen_skullgirls_style_by_athorment.png|Skullgirls Style Fan Artwork vreen_by_syntheticpotato-d6gnq4l.png|"Lightning Strike Seeker" by SyntheticPotato Arttrades_vreen_by_Cain11.png|By Cain11 first_livestream_vreen_tezca__by_rhay_robotnik.png|By Rhay-Robotnik sketch_request__ma_vreen_tezca_by_lunaezomi-d6m2ws5.png|By LunaeZomi MA_Athor_Chibis_Vreen_by_syntheticpotato.png|Collab with SyntheticPotato mascribbleweb_Vreen_by_noirsoldat.png|By Noirsoldat MA-Vreen_by_l0rdgreg.png|By L0rdGreg friends_Vreen_by_syntheticpotato.png|by SyntheticPotato ana_avoiding_life_ls_Vreen_by_analiss.png|by Analiss MA-dump_Christmas_vreen_shaanichan.png|Christmas Vreen by ShaaniChan ma_dump_Vreen_silke_sit_by_shaanichan.png|Chilling by ShaaniChan ma_dump_Vreen_silke_Miyu_by_shaanichan.png|Glomp Pile with Silke and Miyu by ShaaniChan ma_dump_Vreen_bed_by_shaanichan.png|Studying by ShaaniChan request_collection_blue_Vreen_by_mrsketchy.png|by MrSketchy sketches_Vreen_by_mereshi-d79g2cs.png|by Mereshi ma_doodles_Vreen_by_raenoir-d79qaag.png|by RaeNoir MA_Vreen_sleepwalker_by_raenoir.png|in Pajamas by RaeNoir Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy